


First Christmas

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: 12 Days of Ficsmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rania asks Ariana to take her to visit the Winter Village. Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable on tumblr.





	First Christmas

For another year, the snow skipped over blanketing the island of Jorvik. But that was just fine, Ariana decided as she poked her head out of the front door of her apartment and reached back to grab a long dark brown coat (usually used for late-night visits of a decidedly discrete nature) and her typical black cowboy hat. Pulling her coat around herself, Ariana stepped out of her apartment and into the chilly air, shivering for a moment before she made her way towards the large double wooden doors that led to Jorvik Stables.

As she walked, Ariana's phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. Just two buzzes, so it was a text, but she still frowned as she pulled it out of her pocket and peered at the text message. It was too fucking early for a client, but she guessed it'd warm her up a bit. Her heart stuttered in her chest, though, and she stopped dead right in the middle of the intersection (but at least no cars ever drove here, and most riders were careful about not bowling over people on the roads) as she read who the text was from. Rania's voice to text app was impeccable, and Ariana swore that she could still hear the delightful cadence of Rania's voice as she read the message.

"Come over Ariana, I want to go somewhere with you" the message read. Ariana's heart thundered back to life, her body trembling slightly as she stared at the screen. Hell, that sounded like a booty call, but Rania would never send one of those. Would she? Something tapped at Ariana's shoe, snapping her out of her daze, and she frowned and pulled her booted foot away from the chicken who'd been pecking at it.

"Shoo," said Ariana, shooting a glare at the chicken that had probably come from the Sunfield place. They never kept their chickens in, Ariana was beginning to suspect that Filip let them out on purpose just so that he could watch young girls run around after them. Weirdo.

In a daze, Ariana continued into the stable yard, stopping at the stable doors to step in and greet her horses for the morning. They were all still in bed, though Lion looked as antsy as ever.

"Ariana, dear, are you alright?" Mom, her North Swedish mare, asked, leaning her head out over her stall door. Ariana walked over to give the mare a gentle, loving pet on her nose.

"I'm fine," said Ariana, letting a little warmth leak into her words. She was fine, just... scared. Stupidly scared, really. Who the fuck was scared of a girl, never mind a blind girl? Rania didn't try to be threatening, nor did she try to be scary, but... well, it was different when it was someone that Ariana... loved, a feeling that she was only just beginning to admit to herself.

"Oh, finally, I thought you'd never get up," said Lion, prancing in his stall by the door. Dullahan, her red and black Jorvik Wild, and Antibelle, her black American Quarter, leered at Lion from their stalls, making him shrink back with a whinny.

"Lion, for fuck's sake, it's barely eight," said Ariana as she fetched his tack from the tack room.

"These two have been up since the sun rose," said Lion, shivering. "I barely slept a wink because of them."

"Yeah, I'm sure, you've been sleeping with one eye open the whole time," said Ariana, returning with Lion's tack and opening his stall door to lead him to the crossties.

"Exactly!" said Lion. "That's why I keep falling asleep when we're out." Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," said Ariana as she put his tack on.

"It's true!" said Lion as Ariana led him out into the stable yard and closed the doors behind them. She climbed into his saddle, her heart racing once again as she checked her phone. Shit, she should probably reply.

"Be right there" she texted. "Leaving home now". And then, pocketing her phone once more, Ariana slowly nudged Lion into a canter. Though, by the time they'd passed through Greendale, they were galloping across the bridge. Part of Ariana wanted to admit that she wanted to get to Rania as fast as possible, while the other part... the other part wanted to squash that feeling, to ignore it, to pretend that everything was fine and that she wasn't falling hopelessly, completely in love with this wonderful girl who could do so much better than her. A girl who Ariana definitely didn't deserve.

As ever, Ariana's nerves won out as she got closer to Dundull, slowing Lion to a canter after they'd passed through the massive Mistfall entrance that still looked like a portal to another world. Some kind of faerie land, or some shit like that. Maybe Sigry was actually a faerie queen, and Rania was the princess. Yeah, then Ariana definitely didn't deserve Rania. She'd left stuff like that behind a long time ago, though, back when she'd been young enough to still believe in fairytales and prince charmings. Real princesses saved themselves. Even if she was the kind of princess who'd have her little animal friends hold her hair back while she sucked dick or something.

"Is this really going to happen everytime we come here?" Lion asked as Ariana stopped dead at the little bridge that led over a tiny stream where the Mistfall lake fed into the river.

"Fuck off," said Ariana, but she made no move to move. Her hands shook on the reins, her heart pounding anew at the thought of who was in that sleepy, beautiful little village just over the bridge by the sea, waiting for her. She almost wanted to turn around and go back home, wished that her phone would buzz with a client. But there hadn't been many appointments lately, what with Christmas only five days away. That was probably a good thing, the season wouldn't be entirely ruined by cheating husbands. Still, she was expecting to receive many calls on Christmas Day itself for special Christmas presents. It happened every year, she even had a slutty elf outfit and slutty Santa outfit for the occasion. And peppermint-flavoured candy cane-striped condoms, just because.

Besides, Ariana had told Rania that she'd be here, and she didn't want to break a promise to the best damn girl in Jorvik. And so, her stomach still a ball of nerves, Ariana continued onwards, directing Lion to go at a walk so that she could compose herself. And, by the time she stopped Lion in front of the cosy little Varanger house, Ariana at least looked calm again. She dismounted, leaving Lion in the yard to be hit upon by Dellingr, who looked only too excited to see his crush. Meanwhile, Ariana trembled as she raised her hand and knocked on the front door, waiting for someone to answer. The tapping of a cane on the floor made her heart leap up into her throat again, and Ariana was glad that Rania wouldn't see how flustered she looked as the front door opened, revealing Rania standing there dressed warmly. Her cane, Ariana noticed, was wrapped in tinsel and painted to look like a candy cane. It was the most adorable fucking thing that Ariana had ever seen, and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Hey, Rania, told you I'd be here," said Ariana. She swore that her heart was flung out into orbit as Rania grinned and hugged her.

"You made it!" said Rania, pulling back to 'look' up at Ariana's face. Ariana grinned, glad that Rania wouldn't be able to see the stupid look on her face.

"Yep, sure did," said Ariana. "What did you wanna show me?"

"Oh, well, it's more of a place," said Rania. Damn, that almost sounded like a date. Ariana didn't dare to think that Rania was talking about a place on her body, Rania wouldn't do that. Would she?

"Well, Lion's already saddled up," said Ariana. "You can lead the way if you want."

"Sure, it's actually not far from here," said Rania. "I'll show you." She turned around to call back into the house. "Mama, Eiren, I'm going out with Ariana!"

"Be good!" Sigry called back. She was on her holiday break, and was making the most of her time off to spend time with her daughter and girlfriend.

"Stay safe!" Eiren added. Rania assured them that she would before turning that bright smile back on Ariana. She grabbed Ariana's hand, traversing the front steps with ease. Ariana watched, awed, as Rania saddled up Dellingr. Maybe she should try doing things blindfolded, get a hang of how Rania lived. She'd probably just fall on her ass and get laughed at by Lion, though. She dismissed the thought, especially when it verged into other things that could be done while blindfolded, and swung herself up into Lion's saddle to follow Rania out of her front yard and down the road. Dellingr seemed to know exactly where to go, taking his rider to-

"Oh, you wanted to go to the Winter Village?" Ariana asked, bringing Lion to a stop beide Dellingr (Lion shied away from the little gremlin thing that piloted the sleigh). Rania turned her face to Ariana.

"You've been?" Rania asked, eyes shining with delight.

"Yeah, I've been a few times," said Ariana. "Mostly with friends. The ice slide scared the shit outta Lion."

"It did not!" Lion objected, but Rania couldn't hear him. Ariana smirked. But then, her smirk fell into a frown as she wondered if the ice slide would be safe for Rania. She wouldn't be able to see, so she'd probably crash into something and get hurt, and Dellingr was good but was he used to ice, or would slipping remind him of the rock slide that'd nearly killed him, or, or...

"You ladies coming or what?" the helper guiding the sleigh growled, breaking Ariana out of her thoughts (if only because the sound of his voice spooked Lion into rearing up onto his hind legs).

"Of course!" said Rania. "I can't wait!" She was still grinning as she climbed into the sleigh, Ariana grinning too as she settled down beside Rania in the seat while the horses hid in the back among the presents. Ariana froze as Rania snuggled up to her, remaining like that the whole flight over.

The sleigh touched down on the snow at the top of a large ice pillar, Ariana stepping out of the sleigh and then helping Rania out.

"Wow, it's cold here," said Rania, shivering. Ariana was pulling her coat off before she could think twice about it.

"Here," said Ariana, putting the coat over Rania's shoulders. Rania grinned as Ariana helped her into the coat.

"Thanks," said Rania. "Good thing you're here, I would've frozen to death otherwise!"

"Haha, yeah," said Ariana. Goosebumps were already starting to appear on her bare arms (really, she would've worn a sweater if she'd known that they'd be coming here), but she didn't care. Honestly, she could just buy a Christmas sweater from the shops in the village, it was fine. "Wanna head down to the village? I'd kill for a hot cocoa and gingerbread right now."

"Ooh, that does sound lovely," said Rania. "Just like mama makes." She grinned. "Her and Eiren have been making so many sweet things lately. Well, mama's been making sweet things, Eiren isn't much of a cook."

"Ha, me neither, maybe your mama should teach me how to cook," said Ariana. Honestly, though, that idea terrified her, she was just fine learning how to cook from Louisa.

"It would be a good excuse for you to come over more often," said Rania. Ariana blushed, knowing damn well by now that Rania wasn't just being nice.

"Yeah, it probably would be," said Ariana. "Anyway, let's go."

For once, Ariana was glad for the winding, snowy slope that led down from the ice pillar. The horses trod on it easily, their hooves not slipping as they would have on the slide. And Ariana felt much better, especially with Dellingr knowing where to put his hooves so as not to fall. Sending Rania plummeting to the frozen-over lake was not her idea of a good time.

As they reached the village, Rania sat back in her saddle, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath through her nose.

"Oh, this place is beautiful," said Rania, opening her sightless eyes again. "The smell of snow on pine, the gingerbread and hot cocoa wafting over from the cafe, the noise of all the happy people and the Christmas music playing and the crackling of fires... I'm so glad I finally came here."

"I'm glad you're here, too," said Ariana, her heart seeming to swell inside her chest. She knew damn well that she was blushing, if only because her face was warmer than any other part of her. She could listen to Rania describe things all day, but her nipples were threatening to get her arrested for public indecency again so she nudged Lion onwards. "Come on, let's get some of that cocoa, that should warm us up."

"Lead the way," said Rania, giving another of her sweet smiles. Ariana led them to one of the little tables, leaving Lion at the large Christmas tree in the centre of the village. He eyed the helpers dancing around the Christmas tree warily at first but gradually relaxed when Dellingr joined him, both horses dancing a little. Ariana snickered at Lion's shuffling dance before she pulled Rania's chair out for her.

"Wait here, I'll order our hot cocoa," said Ariana. Rania smiled up at her, sitting back to enjoy the festive atmosphere while Ariana walked across the snow, rubbing her arms, to the cafe where Krangle and his minions worked.

"I'm glad you caught Honey," said Krangle. "Now I can make my famous curry coriander crisps in peace!"

"Yeah, not fucking today," said Ariana, glaring at him. "Just give me two regular gingerbread cookies and two hot cocoas, and deliver them to that beautiful girl over there." She gestured with her head to where Rania sat.

"Geeze, no need to be rude," said Krangle. Ariana gave him a serious look before she turned and walked the few steps over to one of the Christmas shops. She picked up a sweater, a lovely knitted dark blue one decorated with a white snowflake with red in the centre, and pulled it on over her head.

"That's better," said Ariana with a sigh. "Now I can feel my arms again." She paid for the sweater and then returned to the table, sitting opposite Rania.

"Sorry for stealing your jacket," said Rania. Ariana stiffened, which Rania no doubt heard. "I could hear your teeth chattering."

"Fuck," said Ariana, toeing the snow with her boot. "Sorry, I didn't wanna say anything."

"Hey, it's okay, I'll dress warmer next time we come here," said Rania. "And we won't stay long this time."

"I can buy you a sweater if you want, it's no big deal," said Ariana.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly let you do that," said Rania, putting her hands over Ariana's on the table. They were so warm, making Ariana feel like her insides were melting. Rania always had that effect on her.

Before long, two helpers bounced over to the table, somehow not spilling a single drop of hot cocoa, and placed the hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies on the table.

"Thank you," said Rania as the helpers jumped away. Ariana smiled to herself at the knowledge that Rania had no idea what the helpers looked like. But it was probably better that way. She picked up a cookie and sniffed it, glad that it did smell like gingerbread, then took a bite. Krangle's recipes might be wacky, but damn, he could cook regular things sometimes. The hot cocoa wasn't bad, either.

"It is pretty nice here, huh?" said Ariana. She liked the place, though her friends would probably be surprised to learn that. Why should a hoe like something so pure and innocent? And yet, she liked Rania.

"It is, even without being able to see it," said Rania. "Thank you for taking me here." She looked at Ariana across the table, and for a moment, Ariana was certain that Rania was about to kiss her. But, instead, Rania only held Ariana's hands in her own and smiled.

"No prob," said Ariana. "It was great having you here." She was grinning as snow fluttered down in their hair and Ariana’s hat. It never snowed enough here to be a problem, thankfully, just enough for the cute aesthetic. Jinstagrammers were probably all over this place. She wondered if any of them got a picture of her with Rania, and what they'd call it. Probably something like 'first date' or something. But this wasn't a date. Was it?


End file.
